Days Of Life
by Kagome100
Summary: This is rated R for lanuge and half lemon. Hope you like it. It will have some of the Inu people and a book mix. Just see for your self.
1. Default Chapter

DAYS OF LIFE, By: Heather Crawford aka Kagome, E-mail: wrwildwolf@hotmail.com , Site:   
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*  
  
The people names that are in this story are Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru. It is rated R because of language and a half lemon. I hope you like this story because I'm trying a new way of typing them. Also the story is parts from a book I have so I just want to tell you I am not saying it is all mine IT is from the book CATHERINE COULTER RIPTIDE. If you herd of it good all I did is change some things. Well Enjoy..  
  
*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*  
  
*Days Of Life*  
  
Her heart beat slow, regular strokes, one after the other, easy, steady, no fright registering in her body. She felt calm, relaxed. She opened her eyes. It was black, no shadows, no hint of movement, just relentless, motionless black. She was swamped with the black, but she forced herself to draw in a deep breath.  
  
Her heart wasn't pumping out of her chest now. She still felt relaxed, too relaxed, with no fear grinding through her, at last not yet, but she kenw she should be afraid. She was in darkness and he was close by. She kenw it, but still she breather steadily, evenly, waiting, but not afraid.  
  
Well, perhaps there was just a tincture of fear, indistinct, nibbling at the edges of her mind. She frowned, and it slipped away. Odd how she remembered perfectly everything that had happened: the grabbing of her arm, the istant terror, she remembered all of it - him licking her cheek - with no mental fuzz cloaking the memories.  
  
The nibblings of fear became more focused now, she could nearly grasp it. Her heart speeded up. She blinked, willing herself to know fear, then to control it. He had gotten her. Somehow he'd gotten into the house, past the demons, and he'd gotten her.  
  
There was suddenly a howl, and the sound of nails against the door. Inuaysha was here, just inches from her. She calmed the building fear. It was hard, probably the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but she knew she had to.  
  
She remembered, very suddenly, Kaede telling her once that fear was what hurt you because it froze you. "don't ever give up," Kaede told her. "Never give up." Then Kaede had gripped her shoulders and said it one more time "Never give up."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~* Ok there is the first ch of it. Please tell me what you think. It will cufuse you a little at first but in the latter ch's you will understand... 


	2. Truth or not

OK I see some of you like it so far. Well that's good. Here is the next ch and I don't know when I will update next because I'm going out for a few days. And sorry it was short I just started it. *~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*  
  
*Truth or not*  
  
It was so clear in her mind in that moment, Kaede standing over her telling her this. She could even feel Kaede's fingers hard on her shoulders. Odd that she couldn't remember what had happened to make Kaede tell her this.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. I came for you, just like I said I would." "Please don't lick my cheek again. That was really creepy." He was dead silent, affronted, even pissed, she realized, because she was laughing at him.  
  
Inuyasha slapped her. She didn't see his hand, it was just there, connecting sharply against her cheek. She tried to leap at him, but she realized she was tied sown, her hands over her head, her wrists tied to the slats of the headboard.  
  
So she was lying on a bed, Her legs were free. She was still wearing her school outfit, a green and white outfit. She said with a sneer in her voice, "Hey, I liked the slap better than you licking me. You're really brave, aren't you? Would you like to let my hands free, just for a minute, and then we'll see how brave you are?"  
  
"Shut up!" He was standing beside her, leaning sown, breathing hard. She couldn't see his hands, but she imagined they were fists, ready to bash her. She said very quietly, "Why did you kill Kikyo?"  
  
"That Bitch? She was bothering me, always begging, pleading, trying to take me to hell. I got tired of it." She said nothing at all, beyond words, wondering what had made him into a wild Youkai or had he been born like this? Born as a henyou, nothing to blame but screwed-up genes.  
  
She could hear him tapping his claws, tap, tap, tap. He wanted her to say something, wanted it badly, but she held quiet.  
  
"Did you like my present to you, Kagome?" "No." "I saw you puking your guts out." "I thought you probably did. God, you're sick. You get off on that?" "Then I saw that Sesshoumaru, there with you. He was holding you. Why did you let him hold you like that?" "I probably would have even leaned against you if I didn't know who you were." "I'm glad you didn't let him kiss you." "I had just vomited. That wouldn't be fun for anyone, now would it?" "No, I guess not." He didn't sound old. But was he young? She just couldn't tell. "Who are you?" He was silent but just for a moment. Then he laughed softly, deeply, and it froze her. He lightly ran his palm over her cheek, squeezed just a bit, made her finch.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*  
  
OK there I know it's short but I need to get ready to go. I will try to update soon as I can. I Hope you like it so far. If it cafuse you now just wait till the next few ch's than it will make sense. 


	3. What should I do

OK I got back. Im sorry it took a few but I made it and I had some time to wright my story. I hope you like it so far and I hope to make it long as I can.  
  
*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
*What should I do*  
  
"I'm your boyfriend, Kagome. I saw you and I knew that I would have to be closer to you than you skin. I thought about actually getting under your skin, but that would mean I'd have to skin you and than cover myself, and you're just not big enough.  
  
"Then I thought I wanted to be next to your heart, but again, there'd be so much blood, fountains of it. Too many hands ruin the stew, too much blood ruins the clothes. I'm a fastidious hanyou.  
  
"No, don't say it or think it. I'm not crazy, not like that. I just said that to make you so afraid you'd start begging and pleading. I can see how afraid you are. All I have to do is talk and you're scared stiff."  
  
He was right about that, but she'd give about anything not to show him, not to let him see that she was boiling white hot inside, nearly burned to ashes with fear. "But then when you're all done talking, you'll kill me like you did Kikyo?"  
  
"Oh no. She wasn't important. She wasn't anything." "I'll bet she disagreed with that." "Probably, but who cares?" "Why me?" He laughed, and she bet that if she could see his face, he'd be smirking, so pleased with himself. "Not just yet, Kagome. You and I hag lots of things to do before you know who I am and Why I chose you."  
  
"There's a reason, naturally, at least in your mind. Why won't you tell me?" "You'll find out soon enough, or not. We'll see." "I have to go to the bathroom. Let me go to the bathroom." He cursed with English sounding curses and odd language ones that she did not know. "You try anything and I'll knock you silly. I'll strip the skin off you arm and make it into gloves. You hear me?" "Yes, I hear you. I thought you were fastidious." "I am about blood."  
  
She felt him untie her hands, slowly, and she supposed that the knots must have been complicated. Finally she was free. She brought her arms down and rubbed her wrists. They burned, then eased. She was very stiff. Slowly, she sat up and swung her legs off the bed.  
  
"You try anything and I'll have my claws ripping your legs, high up on your thigh. I know just the place that won't show much, but the plan will make you wish you were dead it's so bad. There wouldn't be hardly and blood at all. Yeah, forget about skinning your arm. Don't try to see me, Kagome or I'll have to kill you right now, and that's the end of it."  
  
She didn't know how she managed to walk, but she did. Than, as the strength came back to her feet and legs, she wanted to run, run so fast she'd be a blur and he'd never catch her, never, never. But she could never do that.  
  
The bathroom was just off the bedroom. He'd removed the doorknob. When she was through, she paused to look at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and drawn and gaunt, her hair tangled around her head and down to her shoulders. She looked vague and on the edge, like a woman who had been drugged, knew it, and also realized, at last, that she might very well die.  
  
"Come out now, Kagome. I know you're through. Come out or you'll regret it." "I just got here. Give me some time." Ther was nothing in the bathroom to use as a weapon, nothing at all. He'd even removed the towel racks, cleared everything from beneath the sink. Nothing.  
  
"Just a moment," she called out. She raced back to the toilet and fell onto her knees. It was old. If the big screw that held the toilet down had ever had a cap on it, it was long gone. She tried to twist it, and to her utter surprise, it actually moved.  
  
She heard him, just outside the door. Was he touching the door? Was he going to push it inward? Oh, Jesus. "Just a second," she yelled. "I'm not feeling too well. Give me just another minute." Turn, Damn you, turn. Finally, it came free in her hand.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
There it is and I will update very soon. It may take a day or so but I have home work to make up. 


	4. The Truth of it all

OK so I see the reviews and you all like it I hope. Well I don't know How much more there is going to be but enjoy it. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~Ok from last CH~  
  
She heard him, just outside the door. Was he touching the door? Was he going to push it inward? Oh, Jesus. "Just a second," she yelled. "I'm not feeling too well. Give me just another minute." Turn, Damn you, turn. Finally, it came free in her hand.  
  
~Now this CH~  
  
*The Truth of it all*  
  
"I'm coming," she called out as she gently pulled some thread loose in the hem of her nightgown. "I feel a bit better. I just don't want to vomit, particularly if you're going to tie my hands up."  
  
He said, "Lie back down on the bed." She did. He didn't tie her hands over her head. "Don't move." She heard him laugh and again, he licked her, her ear this time, his tongue slow, lapping, and she wanted to push him away, but she didn't because her mind was beginning to float now, and it was easy and smooth and the fear disappeared as she just fell away from herself.  
  
No time, she thought, as what she was and what she thought were slipping away, like grains of sand sattering in a wind. No time, no time to stab him with that screw. No time to ask him again if he was this Demon who'd been cremated. No time for anything.  
  
*~About 2 months latter~*  
  
Inuyasha came into Kagome's bedroom at just after midnight to see her sitting up in bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, staring blankly at the wall. A single lamp was turned on and in the dim light he could see that she was pale, her face strained. She looked over at him and said, guilt weighing her down, heavy in her voice, "I still can't believe it, Inuyasha. Kikyo is dead because of you."  
  
He quietly closed the bedroom door and leaned back against it, his arms crossed over his chest. Her feelings weren't unexpected but it still made him angry. "Don't be a damn fool, Kagome. I'm not the one who carries most of the blame it was Naraku's fucking plan in the first place. He is the one who did all that stuff, Kagome not me."  
  
"He is trying to turn you against me." What no one can figure out is how the bastard managed to walk right up to the village people, close enough to see the color of their eyes, and kill them. "Everyone knew he was coming, it was a trap, contingencies all covered, and sure enough he walked right into it.  
  
He moved away from the door and walked to the side of her bed. He lened over and lightly touched his fingers to her cheek. "I came to check on you. I imagined you would be blaming yourself, and I was right. It was a good plan, a solid plan. Any fault for it's failure comes right to my door, not yours."  
  
She turned her face into the palm of his hand. She whispered against his skin, "He doesn't seem Youkai enough, does he?" " Oh, he's Youkai enough. I want him very badly, Kagome. I want to kill him with my bare hands."  
  
"So does my brother. I've never seen anyone so enraged, and yet his voice remained calm and controlled. But it was so cold, so deadly. I wanted to shriek and yell and put my fist through a wall.  
  
She nodded mutely. The pain in her eyes, the god awful guilt that was still burrowed deep inside her he just couldn't stand it. He kissed her again, hard and fast, and his hand went up her legs, to under her small green squirt, before he lost his head, he was off of her bedroom in a flash. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
There ya go. Well the next ch will be longer I hope. See Im trying to make it a long story so I'm thinking and typing so I don't all ready have it I just put it down. Hey and thanks for the reviews Hana Song, & Batafurai in the getsuei. Please review so I know how Im doing on this fic. 


	5. 2 months latter

Hey I'm back... I see a lot of cool fanfics on this site and I like them. Plus Inuyasha is my fave anime so I gess that's why I like them so much. Well here is the next ch hope it's good enough for ya. I had some time to think.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~2 weeks latter~*  
  
Inuyasha gets help from his brother, Sesshoumaru. They both went after Naraku, to kill, to defeat him. They both used there legs to run, jump, and climb to fine him. Inuyasha got a sent, before Sesshoumaru did. Before they got there, Inuyasha was thinking of what, Kagome told him before he left.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Inuyasha don't leave, I love you. I don't want you to get killed." "But Kagome I half to go, I need to kill Naraku for good, so he can't hurt you, any more. I don't want him to trick you again."  
  
~End flash back~  
  
They found the place, where Naraku was hiding. Inuyasha went in first, than Sesshoumaru fallowed after. "Naraku you damn bitch, you killed Kikyo, and you tried to turn Kagome on me. Sesshoumaru was just there to make sure Inuyasha did not die. Sesshoumaru has all ways said, he was the one to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga. "I'll use the Kaze no Kizu on you and if it don't work I will use my Bakryuha on you. Inuyasha gets ready and Naraku jumps and makes a move first. He leaps and the sky go's black. He takes a sword and sticks it right into Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru than hits Naraku with his Poison claws.  
  
Naraku is half blinded from the poison claws. Inuyasha gets up and trys it again but this time use Bakryuha. "BAKRYUHA" the large light of power goes at Naraku but before it hits him, Naraku jumps just in time to miss it. Inuyasha runs at him to slash his head off. Naraku can sense him and hits him first.  
  
Inuyasha is hit in the face and is tangled up by Naraku's vine like arms. The Tetsusaiga fell out of Inuyasha's hand and on to the ground. "Naraku let me go, let me go you..you. ahhhh" He was being chocked by him. All Inuyasha could do was bite him. That did not help.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were going red with hate. Sesshoumaru sensed something wrong with his half breed brother. Inuyasha broke free of Naraku's vines and jumped in the air. "What just happen to my arm? What is going on here?' Naraku yelled. Inuyasha had turned full demon right in front of Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha came down and slashed at Naraku with his claws. He ran at him and grabbed Naraku by the neck. His claws were going into him. "What are you. You are no half breed." With a slash of light Inuyasha through him down and hit him with a very powerful swipe of his claws killed him.  
  
For some reason Inuyasha very slowly went to the Tetsusaiga and tried to pick it up. His mine was fighting him. One part said no leave it and the other said pick it up. Inuyasha finely grabbed it. His claws started to go back to normal and his fangs, eyes went back to normal to. He was back to his hanyou self.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha as he turn back. "Inuyasha know one will kill you is me, so stay alive till we meet again to fight."  
  
After that Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha and Inuyasha went back to Kagome. When he got there Kagome was so glad to see him. She jumped on to him with joy. "Inuyasha, I missed you so. I'm glad your back but you have a cut." "I'm fine, just a little cut it will go away soon." He bent over to Kagome and gave her a kiss. The last thing she herd him say before he left the room was, "Kagome you mine and no one can take you away."  
  
~END~ *!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well there ya go the end of it all. I might add on but IM not to sure what I will do. See my test are comeing up & I need to study so I don't know yet. But tell me what you think. 


	6. Notes

Hello I'm just going to talk for a min. But some of you are saying I should continue writing. Well I am thinking on that but I have a lot to do now and don't have time. I am studeing hard for my finals and I am sick so it's hard. But Ok some of you are still not getting it on the story so I will help. The binging of the story where Kagome and Inuyasha are taking well that is really Naraku not Inuyasha he is just decised as Inuyasha. But latter on when the 2 month thing is that's Inuyasha. Well I hope this helped some and I will think on the continueing. 


	7. THE NEXT DAY

Ok Here it is I did more for you all. OK but now I this time added some new things and hope you like them.. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*~The next day~*  
  
Now sense the battle every one knows that Naraku was killed. The days went bye and Kagome got into jobs and doing things rather than staying in her room all day. But one night a neko demon came into Kagome's room and put a razor-sharp blade againset the front of her neck, pressing in ever so slightly.  
  
"We knew you would come," Kagome said. He laughed quietly, now not even an inch from her ear. She felt his hot breath touch her skin. "Of course you knew I would fine you. I can do anything with this nose." " No one saw me. It's nice and dark tonight. Stupid, all of you are stupid. Now, get up."  
  
She did as he said. She knew he would kill her if she didn't. He kept her very close, the knife across her neck as he opened the bedroom door and eased her out into the hallway. "The last door on the right," he said. "Just keep walking and keep quiet, Kagome."  
  
It was near one o'clock in the morning. "Open the door," he said against hr ear, "slowly, quietly. That's right." They entered Inuyasha's room. "Wake up you bastard." He said, one eye on the balcony windows. There was still no movement on the bed.  
  
She heard his breathing quicken, felt the knife move slightly against her neck. "No, you don't move, Kagome. Just one little slice and your blood will spew like a fountain all over the floor." Suddenly, he said, nearly a yell, "INUYASHA, where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here you damn neko." "Don't you hurt Kagome!, let her go now!" "Get that knife away from her neck. Let her go. You've got me. Let her go." "No, not yet. Don't try anything stupid or I'll cut her throat. But I don't want her dead just yet."  
  
"Let Kagome go you crazy fucker." Well Inuyasha walked but the bedside and turned a light on. Inuyasha said "I wanted very much for you to be my old enemy, but you aren't. You're something far more deadly than that, something deadly and monstrous that he spawned."  
  
Stone-dead silence, then, "Damn you, you can't know, you can't! No one knows anything about me. I don't exist. No records show me. "Oh yes we know." "Yes there are records of you."  
  
The neko demon was in shock. " How can that be you don't know me at all." While the Neko was talking to him self Inuyasha jumped at hit him in the back. The knife fell to the ground and Kagome ran to Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Now tell me you Neko why did you take Kagome?" Yelled Inuyasha. The demon started to laugh, "I hated her as much as she hated me. She didn't want me ever to come back during my vacations. And I don't like girls."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok there that's it till next time. Oh hey I am adding a lemon to the next one. Don't read if you can't. It is a half lemon but it's not well with just any one. It is more like a life and death thing.. 


	8. NOTES

OK before I go on I need to know something. Do you guys think the story is horribly written? Please tell me If you want me to go on or stop before it is done. If it is not good enough than I will stop. Tell me. You can e-mail me if you want. 


	9. Tells of Tells

Ok well this is it for now. I don't know what to add on. So here is the last of what I did till I think more. IT'S A HALF LEMON IN THIS I tell you to read last ch and read what it tells you for the last 3 words. I hope you know what that means. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Tells of Tells*  
  
Inuyasha turned red with hate. "Now I have you both and I'm going to kill you, just as you killed my father." "WHAT, Father, Who?" " you know Naraku he was my father." The demon was now yelling and mad.  
  
"Listen I will give you what you want if you leave." "Well dog boy I want you." Inuyasha and Kagome were in shock for why the neko said that. "Yes I want you, I told you I don't like girls."  
  
The neko started to reach for Inuyasha but not at his arms or head but lower down but past his chest. "Hold on there you are not doing what I think your doing." "You bitch don't touch that." Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to take out the Testusaiga when the neko said, " Don't you dear, If you do I will cut the girl in a flash. You know I'm fast." Inuyasha knew he was fast but did not know how fast. If Inuyasha took the chance he may lose Kagome.  
  
"Do what I say Inuyasha, Your not the first Youkai I have fucked." "But I have not yet fucked a hanyou yet." Inuyasha just stud there thinking on what to do. "I only like the taste of Youkai's not the fill. "Now lay down." "No." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome just set on the floor hoping Inuyasha would not do it and just kill him. " You damn dog do it now!" The neko jumped on Inuyasha an pushed him to the bed. Than he picked up the knife with his tail and put it up to Kagome again. Kagome was up against the wall with it at her face.  
  
Inuyasha laid there trying to move to Kagome. Inuyasha than remembered that he had on some very loose pants and shirt. Than he felt in a flash something wet on him. Inuyasha started to bark than saw the Neko looking at him than back at Kagome smiling. 'If I make a move he will kill Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Now Inuyasha was mad as hell and was stuck on the bed with a damn neko demon on top doing things only Kagome should do. As Inuyasha was thinking he felt his pants slid down. "Hold on there, no your not going there." "GET OFF NOW." Inuyasha said.  
  
The neko did not care and kept going. Inuyasha felt so bad about him self being fucked by a male neko demon. Just than Inuyasha looked at Kagome watching her than he saw the neko's tail go down some from Kagome. Inuyasha than gasped at the fell of what the neko was doing now.  
  
'May be I can slip out from under him and kick him in the head when he was more into it, he wont know what happen.' He thought. Just than the neko was so relaxed Inuyasha took the chance to move. Inuyasha got out from under him and kicked him in the face. The neko fell back on to the floor. Inuyasha took the Testusaiga and cut him in half.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. "It will be fine now you will be ok, Kagome." The rest of the night they stayed in Kagome's room and slept in her bed. "Kagome, I will never let you go."  
  
"Inuyasha what were you thinking when that neko was on you?" asked Kagome. He did not answer her. About ten minutes latter before Kagome fell asleep she herd Inuyasha say "I was thinking of you on me instead, and I wish it was your hand was on my belly going south not the neko's." Than they both fell off into a deep sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
There ya go. I hope to think of more soon. 


End file.
